1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device, a receiving method, a program and a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication scheme called MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) communication is in practical use today which improves the efficiency of frequency usage over a communication band by utilizing space division multiplexing. In MIMO communication, a plurality of antennas are mounted on each of a transmitting device and a receiving device, and communication is performed with use of an enlarged transmission capacity by regarding transmission paths between the respective antennas as virtual communication channels (MIMO channels) independent of one another.
In the case where M number of transmitting antennas are mounted on a transmitting device and N number of receiving antennas are mounted on a receiving device, for example, the number of virtual MIMO channels is M×N. The characteristics of M×N number of MIMO channels are typically represented as an M×N channel matrix with M number of rows and N number of columns. In MIMO communication, the receiving device estimates the M×N channel matrix by using a known signal (e.g. a preamble signal etc.) transmitted from the transmitting device and reconstructs a transmission signal from a received signal according to an estimation result.
A wireless communication system that performs MIMO communication is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-184730, for example. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-184730, a wireless communication system is proposed which eliminates the need for sequential feedback from a receiving device to a transmitting device when improving the transmission efficiency of MIMO communication with use of singular value decomposition of a channel matrix.